Acoustical energy projector devices, such as a fluidborne noise source delivering underwater sound are generally known in the art. Such projector devices when adapted for use in a piping system operating under high pressures of up to 1000 psi for example, have been found to be unsuitable because of their fragility, subjecting it to damage during operation and its inability to deliver acoustical energy at a relatively high power level. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an acoustical projector of fluidborne sound or noise within a wide acoustical spectrum, with a monitored input under control and to prevent damage due to changing system pressures entrapped in the delivery device.